1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head for perpendicular recording and a magnetic disk storage apparatus provided with the head mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the magnetic disk storage apparatus is composed so that data may be read or written on a recording medium by using a magnetic head. In order to increase a recording density per a unit area of a magnetic disk, it is necessary to decrease a size of recording bit. In the longitudinal magnetic recording system, however, a smaller recording bit disadvantageously causes a recording written magnetization on a medium to be lost by thermal fluctuation. This disadvantage brings about difficulty in enhancing the recording density. As the effective technique in overcoming this difficulty, the perpendicular recording system may be referred which is composed to record (or write) the magnetization in the perpendicular direction to the medium.
The perpendicular recording system may be roughly divided into one system composed to have a double layered perpendicular medium consisting of a recording layer served as a recording medium and a soft under layer and the other system composed to have a single layered perpendicular medium having no under layer. The system composed to use the double layered perpendicular medium as a recording medium needs the so-called single pole type head provided with a main pole and an auxiliary pole for writing data.
The provision of the soft under layer leads to increasing a writing magnetic field strength obtained by the write head but also leads disadvantageously to giving rise to a failure caused by the under layer itself. For example, magnetization on the under layer is changed according to the recorded bits on the recording layer and the write head field. This change brings about a magnetic field, which may disturb the writing bits written on the recording layer or be observed as noise when reading the magnetizing signal with a read element. Moreover, a certain kind of distribution of the change of magnetization may bring about a large magnetic field from the under layer.
A magnetic head having a plurality of auxiliary poles and coils has been known, an exemplary one of which is described in the following patent publication 1 and non-patent publication 1. The techniques disclosed in these publications are prepared for a stray field and do not make any allowance for the ratio of the magneto-motive force of a coil. Further, if the head is structured to have only one auxiliary pole, the coils are located symmetrically. This structure disables to suppress the noise caused by the change of magnetization of the under layer.
Patent Publication 1 . . . Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-open No.2001-250204 Non-patent Publication 1 . . . Pages 163 to 168 of IEEE Transactions on Magnetics. Vol.38, No.1, 2002
The magnetic field caused by the change of magnetization of the under layer, which may disadvantageously disturb the magnetization signal written on a recording layer or be observed as noise when reading the magnetization signal with the read element, leads to a great obstacle in realizing high-density recording.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide to reduce the noise caused by the change of magnetization of the under layer without decreasing the writing magnetic field strength of a write head.
The inventors of the present invention found out the following fact. As a result of analyzing the magnetic fluxes of the single pole type head and the under layer, it is possible to diminish the magnetic flux flowing through the under layer without greatly lowering the writing magnetic field strength as well as to suppress the disturbance of the recorded bits and the reading noise, both of which are brought about by the under layer, if the coils are located on both sides of the mail pole asymmetrically, concretely, the product of a number of windings and a current applied to the coil located on one side of the main pole is different from that of the coil located on the other side thereof.
According to an aspect of the invention, the magnetic head includes a write head having a main pole and one or more auxiliary poles and a read head having a read element and looped thin-film conductor coils located on both sides of the main pole in a manner to sandwich the main pole, the magneto-motive force (product of the number of windings and an applied current) of one coil being different from that of the other coil.
The use of the single pole type head having the coils structured to cause the magneto-motive forces asymmetrically makes it possible to provide the magnetic head for perpendicular recording that brings about no disturbance of the recorded bits and no reading noise resulting from the under layer. The mount of this type of single pole type head may provide a magnetic disk storage apparatus having a more improved recording density than the conventional apparatus.